Yo, Muggle
by mlestrange
Summary: REMAKE  Ella siempre quiso ser parte de esa fantasia, vivir su propia aventura y sobretodo ser miembro de la casa de Slytherin, pero ...  DM&OC, RW&OC, HP
1. Prólogo: Empieza la Aventura

_Nota de la Autora: Este fic es una re-edición del fanfic que escribi hace unos años, Yo, Muggle. He decidido que era hora de darle un aire nuevo y mejorado. Espero que os guste! _

**PRÓLOGO**

Empieza La Aventura.

Era domingo por la tarde y el Sol de finales de Agosto reflejaba en las hojas blancas del libro que estaba entre mis manos.

Era "Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban". Me leía ya por quinta vez ese libro ¡Y es que me encantaba! Era una manera de escapar de ese mundo en el que la gente era poco fiable, dónde las cosas SIEMPRE eran lo que parecían, y nunca había un ápice de nada sobrenatural.

Cuando sentía que todo se volvía monótono y vulgar, recurría a mis amigos los libros. La magia, las aventuras… ¡Ojalá pudiese vivir algo parecido!

Ese año estaba apunto de cumplir los 16 años en Setiembre, y mis padres, agobiados por el hecho de mis constantes quejas de lo aburrido que se había vuelto mi entorno, decidieron mandarme a Inglaterra, a un curso para mejorar mi ingles. Gracias a dios, allí estaban estudiando dos de mis mejores amigas, Carol y Sol. Además ese viaje les iría bien a mis padres, necesitaban pasar una temporada solos.

El vuelo saldría al día siguiente, pero aún no había preparado todas mis cosas, y es que siempre me dejo las cosas para el final, es algo irremediable, siempre hay cosas más importantes o interesantes que hacer.

Decidí que ya era hora de ponerse manos a la obra, cuando sonó una musiquita que provenía del ordenador que tenia en mi habitación.

Era un e-mail de mi amiga Carol:

"_May!_

_¡__He recibido tu correo diciendo la hora en la que tenemos que pasar a buscarte al aeropuerto! _

_Tengo malas noticias, deberás venir tu hasta la estación de King's Cross. Lo siento mucho, pero no tenemos a nadie que nos acerque, y es un palazo tener que desplazarnos hasta el aeropuerto, así que chica… Cúrratelo y vente hasta aquí arrastrando tus tropecientas maletas… ¡Que nos conocemos!_

_Un Besito, _

_Nos vemos mañana,_

_Carol & Sol."_

Genial, ahora me tocaba mirarme por Internet toda la ruta maravillosa desde el Aeropuerto hasta la estación… Solo esperaba que fuera fácil, y ¡No acabar en Suecia por equivocación!

Una cosa llevó a la otra, y al final, el reloj de mi ordenador marcaba las 21:00h, y aún seguía sin hacerme la maleta. Bueno… lo echaría todo ahí dentro y si me dejaba algo… ¡Ya se lo reclamaría a mi madre!

El despertador sonó antes de lo esperado, el cielo todavía estaba de un color rosado y la luna seguía brillando con menos intensidad que por la noche pero se podía ver claramente.

Hoy era el día, en que mi vida cambiaria en rotundo, el día en que llegaría a Londres pensando en pasar un año de estudio y cambios… y si, ocurriría exactamente eso, pero que no serían del todo ese tipo de estudios que tenia pensados.

Me di un último repaso en el espejo de la entrada antes de salir, todo estaba en su sitio, pero mi labio inferior temblaba ligeramente. Sería la primera vez que abandonaba el calor de mi casa, tan conocida y familiar, para mudarme al frío y lluvioso mundo Ingles.

Mi pelo largo, liso y negro estaba recogido en una coleta alta.

El aeropuerto se acercaba cada vez más y mi padre aparco en la zona de pasajeros.

"¿Preparada?" mi padre siempre decía esa frase cuando percibía que iba a pasar algo emocionante, como la salida de una montaña rusa. No me gusto nada. Sentía que mi vida iba a dar una vuelta de 360º.

"¡Claro! Tengo 16 años, soy capaz de aguantar lo que el mundo me eche" le sonreí enseñando todos los dientes, mientras entregaba mi pasaporte en el mostrador de British Airways.

"¡Muy bien! Pues llama cuando llegues ¿de acuerdo?" Asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí hacia la puerta de embarque…

Ahora empezaba mi aventura.


	2. Cap1: El Hostal Repollo

CAPITULO I

El Hostal Repollo

El capitán anunciaba, ya en un perfecto Ingles, que estábamos llegando a Londres, la temperatura variaba bastante de la de España pero al menos, el cielo estaba despejado.

Recorrí los largos pasillos del aeropuerto hasta donde tenía que recoger mi equipaje, espere a que salieran las dos maletas rebosantes de ropa, libros y objetos de aseo.

Y, después de rezar para que no se hubieran perdido y comprobar que estaba todo en su sitio, me perdí un par de veces en busca de cómo llegar a King's Cross.

El tren tardo lo suyo hasta llegar a la dicha estación, mi estomago revoloteaba como si hubieran cientos de mariposas, ¡Estaba en King's Cross! El lugar donde siempre empezaban las aventuras de mi trío favorito…

Eran mariposas o… ¡Necesitaba urgente ir al baño!

Arrastre las maletas corriendo a través de la multitud pidiendo perdón y quejándome a veces con malas maneras a la gente que no me dejaba pasar… ¡¿No veían mi urgencia?

No veía el baño por ningún sitio, así que me decidí a preguntar.

"¿Perdona?" toque el brazo de un chico rubio un poco mas alto que yo cercano a mi, pero no se giro, así que impaciente le solté "¡Eh Tu!" el chico me miro como si fuera la primera vez que alguien se dirigía a él de esa manera "¿Dónde esta el baño?"

Y sin pronunciar una palabra me señalo hacia la derecha, un cartel que ponía muy claramente la señal de Servicios.

Aliviada, salí del baño con mis dos maletones detrás… ¡Y como me gustaría en esos momentos saber el hechizo levitador para que estas me siguieran sin ningún esfuerzo!

Dos voces se escuchaban por encima del griterío de un lugar tan abarrotado como la estación.

"Carol, Por el amor de dios, ¡ya es la décima foto que te haces con esa pared!" decía una de las voces gritando.

"Pero… Sol, es que, ¡Mira!, es la Plataforma nueve y tres cuartos" Se quejo Carol, apoyada como una niña pequeña en una pared en la que había medio carrito empotrado en ella.

"Me parece genial, pero May…" murmuro Sol buscando a su alrededor mientras mordía su carnoso labio inferior.

"¡May ya os ha encontrado!" grité soltando mis maletas y corriendo hacia ellas con los brazos extendidos de lado a lado para abrazar a la primera que se pusiera en mi camino. Cuando las hube achuchado lo suficiente me apoye en la pared mirándola con admiración… "Me parece muy fuerte, que me hayáis abandonado por una pared con un carrito empotrado" dije con el ceño fruncido.

"Es que…" intento arreglar Carol "No es cualquier pared".

Las chicas me ayudaron a cargar las maletas en un taxi, en dirección al centro de Londres, sus caras, aunque era una leve impresión, me parecían preocupadas, como si me ocultarán algo.

"¿Va todo bien? Habéis estado muy calladas durante el trayecto en el taxi" les dije cuando subíamos las maletas a la habitación del hostal.

Pero me olvide de todo en el cuando note como olía el Hostal, como si hubieran cocinado repollo durante varios días seguidos, y arrugué la nariz al pensar que gran aventura podía llegar a vivir en un lugar que olía así de mal. Y es que, ¿Qué esperaba? En una calle céntrica de Londres y por lo barato que costaba… ¿No esperaría hospedarme en el Ritz?

Al menos, la primera noche, iba a pasarla con las chicas, que habían accedido a sufrir ese odioso olor para poder hablar tranquilamente durante la noche. A la mañana siguiente me dirigiría a la oficina para matricularme en la escuela de idiomas con la que mis padres habían contactado.

"¿Verdad o prenda?" Pregunto Carol haciendo que saliera de mi ensoñación, eran casi las 2 de la madrugada y me negaba a dormirme.

"¡Verdad! Por supuesto" le sonreí incorporándome en la cama.

"Si pudieras hacer que algún personaje de ficción existiera… ¿Quién sería?" dijo Carol, Sol levantó las cejas en señal de estar interesada en la respuesta.

"Es fácil" dije sonriente "no me da ninguna vergüenza decir, que si Draco Malfoy fuera real… me encantaría…." Deje la frase al aire dejando que las mentes perversas de mis amigas hicieran el resto.

"¿En serio? ¿Un Slytherin?" dijo Carol indignada, fiel, como siempre a su querido Gryffindor.

Nunca me había preguntado por que me sentía atraída por ese personaje, estaba claro que había otros, los Merodeadores eran un punto muy fuerte en esos libros, pero siempre me había gustado el rollito perverso de Draco, la ambición, el ser el chico malo…

"Friki" murmuro Sol. "Sois las dos unas frikis de cuidado". Y sin venir a cuento se metió en su cama y giro su cuerpo hasta darnos la espalda.

Al poco tiempo caímos rendidas Carol y yo.


	3. Cap2: Toda La Verdad

CAPITULO II

Toda La Verdad

Unos brazos me zarandeaban despertándome de mi maravilloso sueño, del que había perdido totalmente el hilo y empezaba a desaparecer.

"¡May! ¡May! ¡Despiértate!" la voz de Sol sonaba apurada y preocupada "¡May llegas tarde!"

Me incorpore tan rápido que mi mente dio vueltas ¡La matrícula! Mire el despertador y marcaban las 12 del mediodía. A la una cerraba la matrícula y la academia estaba a media hora del hostal.

"¿Por qué no ha sonado el despertador?" dije alarmada "¡como no consiga matricularme tendré que volverme a casa!"

Salimos todo lo rápido que pudimos pero parecía que todo iba en mi contra, no conseguimos ningún taxi hasta pasados diez minutos y cuando entramos el conductor se metió en un atasco producido por unas obras en una calle, cuando veinte minutos más tarde salimos de ese atasco, nos dimos de bruces con el camión de la basura.

"No lo entiendo" murmuré desesperada mientras retorcía con los dedos mi camiseta "parece que el mundo esta en mi contra, no pueden pasarme tantas cosas malas en media hora, parece cosa de magia"

Sol y Carol se miraron la una a la otra con ojos cómplices. Salí del taxi apresurada y corrí la mitad de la calle que faltaba para llegar a la academia, agarré el tirador de la puerta pero esta no cedió. Alce los ojos mientras probaba de abrirla otra vez.

MATRICULA CERRADA

Rezaba un cartel con letras grandes pegado a la puerta de cristal. Cerré los ojos, eso no podía estar pasando.

"¡Mierda!" deje caerme al suelo mientras Carol y Sol se acercaban donde yo estaba. "¡Han cerrado ya la matrícula!" lloriqueé

"Deberías haber venido antes a Londres" dijo Carol con un tono despreocupado "Esto no habría pasado"

La asesine con la mirada. Todo lo que me había pasado y me decía eso, ¿ni unas palabras de ánimo? Vaya amiga estaba hecha.

"Venga tía" continuo "vamos a desayunar, luego ya veras las cosas más claras" agarro mi brazo y nos pusimos a andar.

Mi mente iba a cien, mis padres me matarían en cuanto se enteraran y yo tendría que volver a mi aburrida vida sin ni siquiera una pequeña oportunidad. No me di cuenta de lo vacías que parecían las calles, no había ni un alma. Se respiraba un aire frío, demasiado para ser Agosto incluso allí en la fría Inglaterra.

Ah! Mira, al fondo de la calle se veía un par de personas, enfoque un poco la vista entrecerrando los ojos. Extraño pero cierto, esas personas iban totalmente cubiertas por una capa negra. Ladeé la cabeza para fijarme mejor, venían hacia nosotras, y tenían la cara cubierta por una mascara metalizada.

Carol paro en seco y golpeo a Sol en las costillas con el codo. Una de ellas murmuro "mierda" entre dientes. Entonces, todo empezó a ir rápido, y ser incoherente.

Sol agarro mi brazo y giro hacia una callejuela a mi derecha. Corríamos, hacia las sombras cuando tropecé con algo blando pero rígido. Caí al suelo y mi cabeza golpeo fuertemente contra este, froté mi frente y me gire para ver con que había tropezado.

¡ERA UNA PERSONA, UN CUERPO SIN VIDA!

Una mueca de asco y repulsión cruzo mi cara, las chicas habían avanzado hacia el final del callejón y me apuraban a levantarme pero detrás mío, el tío vestido como del Kuku's Clan se acercaba, aprisa, mire a mi alrededor, un lugar para esconderme, algo con lo que defenderme…

Entonces paso, mis ojos se posaron en el suelo, al lado del cadáver, un trozo de madera, decorada… era… era… ¿una varita?

Tenia demasiado miedo como para preguntarme nada, cogí fuertemente la varita en mi mano derecha y murmure sin esperar nada y a la vez esperándolo todo, ese hechizo que tantas veces había leído. Con un grácil movimiento de muñeca pronuncie: "Wingardium Leviosa" un cubo de basura, vacío, levantó el vuelo y le dio en plena cabeza al encapuchado. Este retrocedió y me dio tiempo de salir corriendo hacia donde estaban mis amigas.

Nosé cuanto rato estuvimos corriendo, solo sé que no paramos hasta encontrar una calle que estuviera lo suficientemente atestada de gente como para perdernos por la multitud.

Mire el cartel de la calle donde nos encontrábamos "Charing Cross Road" sonreí por lo bajo, demasiadas coincidencias en un maldito día.

Ninguna de las tres decía nada, hasta que nos sentamos en una cafetería. Mis manos temblaban pero no soltaba esa "varita" que me había salvado la vida.

"¿Me estoy volviendo loca?" murmuré sin levantar los ojos del té que me había traído la camarera.

"Tía" contesto Carol "¡esto es alucinante! ¡Como en los libros! Y lo mejor de todo es que tu… ¡has hecho magia!"

Sol le dirigió una mirada que decía _cállate ya_ "Mira May…" empezó "Todo esto es real" dijo ella cortante.

Mis ojos se retiraron de la taza para enfrentarse a los verdes de ella. Su pelo rubio estaba revuelto y su cara redonda denotaba preocupación.

La miré con cara de no entender nada. Así que continuo.

"Eso, eran mortífagos, como puedes haberte imaginado perfectamente. La magia existe, Hogwarts existe y…"

"Nosotras, somos…" Empezó a decir Carol cuando Sol continúo

"Joanne Rowling es una conocidísima adivina del mundo mágico, pero se ha dedicado a escribir sutilmente libros para muggles. Eso sí, no todo lo que pone en esos libros es cierto, aunque no todo lo que ha escrito lo es, pero la mayor parte de las cosas, son verdades como casas. Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado supone un peligro tremendo para la comunidad mágica y la gente que sale en los libros, existe. Todos ellos son reales." Sol parecía contenta de que la hubiéramos dejado contar todo de una tirada.

"Y Nosotras, somos…" intento decir Carol cuando yo la corté.

"Vale, es una locura, pero todo esto existe. Y yo… ¿Por qué puñetas he hecho magia? ¿Si no estoy ya en ningún colegio de magia? ¿Por qué no he tenido ninguna revelación de que yo fuera bruja?" Me estaban tomando el pelo, miré a mi alrededor como buscando la cámara oculta.

"May…" empezó Sol "es difícil de contar, pero… cuando tu naciste, en España hubo una batalla entre los magos, el colegio al que las tres debíamos acudir, Las Moiras, quedo reducido a cenizas y todos los archivos de magos y brujas nacidos en esa época se perdieron." Comprobó que la seguía y continuo "El ministerio de magia Español quedo muy tocado y la Unión de Magos de Europa se hizo cargo de poner a la gente mágica en distintos colegios Europeos, en Francia, Beuxbattons, en Grecia, Crucis Ceti, en Noruega Spika Thuban, a Drumstang en Bulgaria y finalmente donde fuimos nosotras… a Hogwarts"

"¿Qué vosotras vais a Hogwarts?" grite haciendo que toda la cafetería me mirara "Y... y… ¿entonces mis papeles se perdieron?" dije con tristeza. Había estado desesperadamente huir de mi vida, sabia, en mi interior, que yo no pertenecía a ese mundo, que yo DEBIA estar en el mágico.

Carol abrió la boca como para decir algo pero Sol la volvió a interrumpir.

"Si… Y como el Profesor Dumbledore vio tus intentos tan desesperados de huir de tu vida, decidió darte la oportunidad de venir aquí, y estudiar en Hogwarts" la camarera se acerco extrañada a nosotras y me entrego un sobre en el que ponía claramente mi Nombre, May Thomas, mesa cinco, cafetería de Charing Cross Road. Leí la carta atentamente y con la boca abierta.

_Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore  
(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos)._

_Querido señorita Thomas:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. _

_Muy cordialmente,  
Minerva McGonagall_

_Subdirectora_

En la segunda carta había una lista de materiales y libros que debía llevar para cursar el 5º curso. ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de cursar un quinto curso si ni siquiera sabia que yo era bruja hasta hacía dos segundos?

"¿Te preocupa no ser capaz?" pregunto Sol al ver mi cara de descomposición. Asentí con la cabeza sin poder pronunciar una palabra. "tranquila, sabes muchos hechizos de memoria por el hecho de ser tan friki, y además Carol y yo somos un año mayores que tu, podemos ayudarte y…"

"¡Y SOMOS PREMIO ANUALES!" alzo la voz Carol, que por fin, podía decir orgullosa lo que había estado intentando durante toda la conversación.

Yo me la mire con los ojos abiertos, sorprendida del grito y continué hablando como si no hubiera pasado nada.

"Y ahora ¿Qué? Necesito muchísimas cosas y no…"de repente recapacite, iba a ir a Hogwarts, era una bruja, tenia que… tenia que… ¡IR A SLYTHERIN COSTARA LO QUE COSTARA!


	4. Cap3:El Callejón Diagon

CAPITULO III

El Callejón Diagon

La noche del 30 de Agosto paso muy lentamente, era incapaz de dormirme, me leí una y otra vez la carta de Hogwarts, Sol y Carol no pararon de contarme cosas sobre la comunidad Mágica, las verdades y las mentiras que habían en los libros de Rowling. Tenia unas ganas tremendas de entrar en ese mundo, pero ¿y si todo había sido un sueño? ¿Y si me dormía y al despertar descubría que nada era cierto?

Mi mente que iba a doscientos por ciento no dejaba de pensar en lo que pasaría, pero había una cosa a la que no encontraba solución… Yo era hija de muggles… ¿Cómo iba a solucionar mi deseo de ir a Slytherin? Yo era, lo que ellos llamaban una… _sangre sucia._

Lo peor de todo era que, si se lo decía a Carol o a Sol, pensarían que estaba loca, ¿Por qué querría ir a Slytherin? La casa que más magos malvados había consagrado. Yo no era mala, pero esa casa me tenia fascinada, por mucho que Rowling la hubiera dejado por los suelos…

Quedaban solo cuatro horas para que abrieran las tiendas en el Callejón Diagon así que, ya pensaría mañana en como engañar al Sombrero Seleccionador.

Apenas me pareció que cerraba los ojos cuando el sonido del despertador me los abrió, eran las 9.30 y tocaba ir desfilando hacia mi magia.

A medida que nos acercábamos al Caldero Chorreante mi corazón latía más y más deprisa, pronto pude distinguir el nombre en el cartel, como los muggles pasaban de largo de ese establecimiento. Carol abrió la puerta y me dirigió la mirada para verme totalmente atónita.

Cruzamos rápidamente una sala llena de mesas y gente variada, con vestimentas realmente pintorescas. Nos dirigimos hasta una puerta trasera. Respire hondo cuando Carol golpeo los ladrillos, tres horizontales y tres verticales, y así se abrió ante mi, un mundo totalmente distinto.

Era una calle larga y con adoquines, a los laterales las tiendas se amontonaban, tenia razón cuando decía que la arquitectura mágica era totalmente… embriagadora. Parecía que nada tenia sentido.

"No sería difícil que reconocieras a algunas de las personas que te cruces May" me dijo Carol sonriente "Piensa que mañana sale el tren hacía Hogwarts y los alumnos estarán haciendo las últimas compras".

Mis ojos se movían de un lado a otro intentando reconocer a alguien, no era tan fácil.

Nos dirigimos casi al final de todo del callejón, allí se encontraba el banco Mágico, Gringotts. Sus columnas se aguantaban por arte de magia, era del color del mármol y en la puerta dos duendes nos saludaron sin mostrar una pizca de simpatía.

Cambie todo el dinero muggle que me habían dado mis padres para comprar las cosas de la supuesta academia en sickles, knuts y galeones.

Al salir de allí, sabia donde quería ir primero, a Olivander's. Quería tener mi varita y tenerla pronto, sería como siempre había soñado…

Al entrar en la tienda mohosa, hacia un olor a cerrado algo particular, como los libros viejos. El polvo se acumulaba en las estanterías repletas de cajas de varitas de todos los colores.

Cuando entramos, el señor Olivander nos miro por encima de sus gafas, y sin dirigirnos la palabra se escapo hacia la trastienda a buscar algo.

Dos minutos más tarde el hombre volvía con una cajita de color verde oscuro llena de polvo.

"Aquí la tienes, has tardado más de lo que debías, se estaba impacientando" dijo el hombre ofreciéndome la cajita.

Al abrirla, había una varita de color castaño oscuro y mango decorado con un pequeño borde más clarito.

"Es una varita de madera de parra, 22 cm. y el interior es de nervio de corazón de dragón" y así como lo dijo alargo la mano para recibir el dinero que valía esa preciosidad.

"¿Y ya esta?" les dije enfurruñada a las chicas "¿ni luces, ni cantos de aleluya? ¿Ni unas pequeñas chispas? Pues vaya desilusión"

"May, ya te dijimos que no todo lo que sale en los libros es real" se rió Carol.

Después de comprar todos los libros y materiales varios, nos metimos en Madame Malkin: Túnicas para todas las ocasiones. Que, aunque ellas insistieron que era la tienda de túnicas más cara, yo quería ir allí, y podéis imaginar porque.

La mujer me subió a un pedestal, mientras una cinta de sastre media cada parte de mi cuerpo, era bastante embarazoso. La campanita de la tienda sonó al abrirse detrás de mí. Una chica morena, con melenita y de estatura muy parecida a la mía entro, la colocaron en el pedestal de mi lado y empezó a hablar sin ningún reparo.

"No te había visto nunca… ¿vas a Hogwarts?" la chica me miro directamente a los ojos.

"Pues, empiezo este año yo…"

"No tienes mucha pinta de primer año" me corto.

"Por supuesto que no, cumpliré 16 dentro de nada, vengo de…" tenia que inventarme algo rápido, no podían saber que era hija de muggles "vengo de intercambio, de España" sonreí.

"Ah..." supuse que su atención se había desviado hacia algún otro lugar, porque estuvo unos dos minutos sin hablar "Bueno, yo me llamo Pansy, Pansy Parkinson. Voy a Slytherin"

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. Es cierto, era ella, todas las descripciones encajaban. "May Thomas… y espero… ser de Slytherin también" conteste flojito, para que las chicas no lo escucharan.

"Nos vemos entonces" dijo cuando la mujer que me atendía se acercaba ya con una túnica acabada.

"¡Era Pansy!" le dije zarandeándole el brazo a Carol. Ella puso cara de asco.

"Si, esa, es una petarda, ya lo irás viendo, no te fíes, nunca, ni un instante de esa serpiente, bueno, de esa ni de ninguna serpiente, ya sabes donde acaban siempre" contesto ella.

Me sentí culpable. ¿Significaría el fin de mi amistad con ellas si entraba en Slytherin? Con Sol supongo que podría mantener una buena relación, ella era de Hufflepuff pero… ¿Y con Carol? Gryffindor hasta la médula…


	5. Cap4: El Expresso a Hogwarts

CAPITULO IV

Hogwart's Express

Ya estaba todo preparado, el carrito traqueaba por la estación de King's Cross y el bullicio de la gente hacía que pasará desapercibido. Había decidido que no compraría ningún tipo de animal, suficiente tenia cuidándome a mi misma, como para tener que hacerlo con un animal.

Sol alzó un brazo para detenerme, iba totalmente perdida en mis pensamientos cuando al levantar la vista lo vi. El muro, enmarcado entre los carteles de 9 y 10.

"No…no...No…no…" repetí varias veces reculando hacia atrás. Miré con ojos asustados a Carol. "Y si… ¿Y si esto no es verdad? ¿Y si Dumbledore está equivocado? ¿Y si no soy una bruja?"

Ellas rieron estrepitosamente por mi comentario pero yo realmente estaba asustada ¿Y si llegaba allí y el sombrero seleccionador me decía que no debía estar en Hogwarts? Y si…. Mis pensamientos se detuvieron en seco. Mi respiración se acelero y mis ojos no podían apartarse de su posición.

Era él. Rubio con el pelo casi blanquecino, vestía una chaqueta negra de cuello cisne y era alto, quizás me pasaba un palmo. No arrastraba su carrito, pues lo hacia un botones que caminaba dos pasos por detrás de él.

Paso por mi lado y durante una fracción de segundo sus ojos grises y fríos como el hielo se fijaron en los míos. Cuando cruzo hacia la plataforma 9 ¾, solo quedo su olor, dulce, pero a la vez seca.

Tragué saliva, respiré hondo y dije bien alto auto convenciéndome "Lo conseguiré". Me lance hacia el muro apretando los ojos y con una mueca de dolor, pero este nunca llegó.

La niebla cubría todo el andén y no veía más de un palmo, de repente alguien me empujo por detrás y caí encima de un chico moreno, de cara redonda y dientes más bien grandes.

"Lo siento, perdona" me dije disculpándome mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

"No pasa nada, hacía mucho rato que no besaba el suelo" se rió. Me ofreció su mano "Soy Neville Longbottom"

Yo sonreí "May Thomas, encantada" le choque la mano con fuerza.

"¡Hola Neville!" saludo la voz de Carol detrás de mi "Lo siento mucho, May es muy torpe. ¿Qué tal el verano?"

"Bi…" cuando iba a contestar un pitido agudo anunciaba la partida inminente del tren.

"¡chicas daros prisa!" Sol iba corriendo hacia la puerta más cercana del Expresso de Hogwarts.

Cuando estuvimos en el tren, las chicas anunciaron que debían ir con los otros prefectos al primer vagón y que yo debía buscarme un lugar donde sentarme. Pasaba entre los compartimentos mirando las caras de cada uno, principalmente buscando alguna que tuviera pinta de amable y no le importara compartir el viaje conmigo. Aunque debo de reconocer, que también me los miraba para intentar reconocerlos. Al llegar al último vagón había visto a Cho Chang, a las gemelas Patil y a Crabbe y Goyle, sendos gorilas eran imposibles de pasar desapercibidos. Pero Draco, no estaba con ellos.

Por fin encontré un compartimiento casi vacío.

En su interior solo había una chica de pelo color ceniza y grandes ojos azules, perdidos detrás de la publicación mensual del _Quisquilloso. _Sin duda, era Luna Lovegood.

Sonrió con una expresión perdida al verme entrar. "Hola" dijo con una voz suave y melodiosa, a medio despertar.

"¿Puedo… sentarme aquí?" Pregunté nerviosa. Ella simplemente asintió y alargo el brazo indicándome el asiento delante de ella. Subí mis cosas en el portaequipajes costosamente. Ya podría ayudarme esta mujer.

Me senté y mire por la ventana, el camino se iba haciendo más agreste cada vez, y en el tren se escuchaban risas y a veces incluso ruidos atronadores. Me mordí el labio. Me encantaría estar viendo que pasaba.

De repente Luna se levantó tirando la revista al asiento y se fue con las manos en la cabeza… Persiguiendo torposoplos quizás… la mire extrañada.

Resoplé de aburrimiento, pensaba que el viaje iba a ser emocionante y que conocería a gente interesante pero hasta ahora, y aparte de los extraños ruidos que se escuchaban de vez en cuando, el viaje era igual que en un tren muggle de larga distancia. Mire _el Quisquilloso_ que había dejado Luna tirado, y luego lo cogí para ojearlo.

"Hay mejores cosas para leer ¿sabes?" dijo una voz arrastrando las palabras "Eso no dice más que patrañas. Que si Potter eso... Que si Potter aquello… "

Hablaba como si yo no estuviera delante, o como si por defecto supiera que me interesaba todo y cada una de las cosas que salieran por su boca. "¿Puedo sentarme? Es el sitio más apartado, esos no paran de hacer ruido."

Lo mire boquiabierta y creo que con una expresión de anonadada realmente obvia porque callo al instante.

Cerré la boca de golpe e intente recuperarme. "Ca-ca-claro" tartamudeé. "Solo estaba Luna Lovegood, pero se fue espantando cosas imaginarias"

"¿Luna?" Pregunto el "Esa maldita loca no hace mas que decir tonterías, no deberías juntarte con esa clase de gente, pronto aprenderás que hay magos mejores que otros"

Una carcajada resonó en mi cabeza, esa frase me era tremendamente familiar.

El rió a través de los dientes cerrados haciendo un ruido como el sesear de una serpiente. "Y dime... Tu eres…"

"OH! Si, Soy May, May Thomas este es mi primer viaje a Hogwarts" dije haciéndome la interesante alargándole la mano para que la estrechara.

Me miro con los ojos entrecerrados antes de cogerla "tú no eres de aquí ¿cierto?".

"Mmm... No, soy de España, he venido aquí de intercambio. ¿Has estado alguna vez ahí?" Le pregunte.

Torció una mueca en los labios y dijo "No, pero me encantaría saber de donde salen brujas tan completas como tu… Así que…" La cara me ardía, sentía que me estaba poniendo roja por momentos pero aguante el tipo y me hice la tonta. Y el continuó

"Hoy deberás pasar por la selección… ¿Puedo confiar en que compartamos sala común?" esto ultimo lo decía con una mirada maliciosa levantando una ceja.

"Yo… Por supuesto" dije en un tono altivo "el verde me queda genial…"

"Que extraño… ¿No te he visto antes con las prefectas de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff?" y sin dejarme contestar continuo "Esas Prefectas, se creen las diosas de Hogwarts, son sangre limpia, pero creen que eso es todo lo que necesita un buen mago, como tienen conocimientos tanto del mundo muggle como del mundo mágico piensan que nadie puede superarlas, me ponen enfermo, casi tanto como ese estúpido P-otter." Dijo dándole una pequeña énfasis en la P.

Me encantaba escucharle hablar, me quedaba totalmente atontada pero mis reflejos me salvaban a tiempo.

"ehhhmmm... esto... si, claro, la verdad es que tienes razón, de vez en cuando son demasiado resabiondas" Dije pidiéndoles perdón en mi cabeza, pero que otra cosa podía hacer ¡era Draco! Seguro que ellas lo entenderían.

"¿Cuantos años llevas tú en Hogwarts?" Le pregunte

"Este es mi quinto año, puede decirse que prácticamente ya soy un mago adulto con todos los conocimientos suficientes para luchar contra cualquier cosa, además soy uno de los mejores"

Se notaba a leguas que estaba alardeando, pero me encantaba, así que deje que siguiera.

"Me han pasado cosas increíbles estos años, he visto cosas que pocos magos han visto, el profesor Snape dice que soy uno de los mejores magos del colegio"

Me contó un montón de cosas de sus años en Hogwarts y algunas que a mi parecer estaba exagerando, pero esa era una buena señal, a mitad de la conversación se sentó a mi lado, y seguimos hablando con una conversación fluida, cuando sin venir a cuento, me pregunto por mis padres.

"Y ¿tus padres? ¿Cómo se llaman?" Pregunto

Ese era el fin de nuestra recién estrenada amistad, estaba segura, como iba decirle que era hija de muggles, o lo que es lo mismo para el, una sangre sucia, no tenia claro si mentirle, inventarme alguna historia extraña o decirle la verdad, si realmente le caía bien y teníamos tantas cosas en común no tendría por que pasar nada, o ¿si? en ese momento, la puerta del compartimiento se abrió.

"Hola Draco, ¿qué haces tu aquí?" Era Carol, no quedaba demasiado para la llegada a Hogsmeade y venia a buscarme "¿Se te ha perdido alguna babosa? ohm, quiero decir tus inseparables guardaespaldas... "

Draco se levantó de mi lado y mirando con odio a Carol se alejo del compartimiento, no sin antes decirme "No te perderé de vista". Al salir empujo con el hombro a Carol para que esta se apartara de su camino.

"¿Se puede ser más desagradable?" dijo Carol furiosa "¡el payaso este! Juro que algún día le enseñaré modales a ese mago mima…¿May? ¿Estás bien?"

"No me perderá de vista…. No.. me…perderá…de…vista" en mi rostro se dibujo una gran sonrisa "¡Carol!¡Te quiero! ¡Gracias por traerme aquí!"

La intente abrazarla pero ella retrocedió un paso.

"¿Pero tu estas tonta? Draco es un mago peligroso, no deberías pillarte de él, ¿no sabes quién es su padre? ¿No sabes a quién sigue? Por dios May, que eres nueva ¡pero no estúpida!" Dijo Carol con cara de estar realmente molesta, pero yo no podía quitar la sonrisa de mi cara "anda vamos chiflada" dijo cogiéndome del brazo con suavidad "dentro de poco te llamare lunática como a Luna, ¿eso te gustaría?"

"¡Shhh! Baja la voz, alguien podría oírte y llamarme así durante toda mi vida"

Al poco rato Sol llegó y se sentó con nosotras. Nos acercábamos a Hogwarts y yo todavía no tenía una solución respecto a mi pequeño inconveniente de la sangre.

No podía aguantarlo más, necesitaba ayuda, debía decirlo en alto.

"Necesito ser sangre limpia" dije y a la vez tapé mi boca con la mano avergonzada.

"¡Lo sabía! ¡Ese Draco Malfoy te ha comido la sesera!" dijo Carol enfadada señalándome con el dedo índice.

"Por favor, no lo puedo evitar, me gusta, me gusta de verdad y no voy a tener oportunidad alguna siendo una hija de Muggles o Sangre sucia como diría él" continué.

Las dos me miraron y luego se miraron entre ellas. Sol chasqueó la lengua en señal de desacuerdo.

"May" dijo ella "si te ayudamos, quiero que nos prometas que no cometerás ninguna locura, que sabes dónde te metes y por nada del mundo te dejaras convencer para… ya lo sabes… no quiero ver ni un tatuaje en tu pálido brazo".

"¡Eh! ¿Por quién me tomas? Solo quiero pasar un buen rato con ese rubiales, no acabar en Azkaban compartiendo celda con él."

"Muy bien entonces" dijo ella levantándose "Solo hay alguien que nos puede ayudar en esto, vamos a ver a los pelirrojos"

"¡Bieeeeeeeeen!" exclamo Carol poniéndose de pie en un salto. Sonreía como si fuera una niña a quien su madre había accedido a comprarle un juguete nuevo.

El compartimiento de los Weasley parecía más atestado de gente que los otros.

"Weasley" Dijo Carol poniendo una voz severa, con la autoridad de una prefecta.

"No hemos hecho nada" dijeron al unísono los gemelos al mismo tiempo que Ron asentía con la cabeza ya que no podía decir nada al tener la boca llena de grageas Bertie Bott de todos los sabores.

"¡No es eso!" dije yo dando un paso adelante "Necesito algo que haga simular que soy… bueno… una sangre limpia"

Todos me miraron con curiosidad y de una esquina se escucho un resoplido hecho por una chica de cabello rizado y muy alborotado.

"¿Granger supongo?" ¿había sido ella o ese gato chato de su lado? No, definitivamente había sido Hermione.

"¿Y tú eres?..." dijo ella mirándome directamente a los ojos desafiante.

"May, May Thomas" conteste sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

"Muy bien chicas creo que tenemos lo que necesitáis" Dijo Fred o… George, no sé, son realmente difíciles de distinguir.

"Esta poción, se llama Sang Royal, la utilizaban los hijos de muggles cuando Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado estaba en sus mejores días" continuo el otro gemelo

"Y os la dejamos por el módico precio de…" dijo el otro alargando la poción hacia nosotras.

"Cero galeones, poción confiscada" dijo Carol agarrando la poción rápidamente mientras Sol señalaba presumidamente la insignia de premio anual del pecho.

"mmmm… me encanta cuando se pone así de firme" dijo la voz de Ron cuando salimos del compartimento. El tren empezó a minorar la marcha.

"Creo que le gustas…" le susurre a Carol al oído. Ella me miro confundida. "No pongas esa cara, llevas aquí seis años y no te has dado cuenta de que le gustas a Ron?" me reí. "Deberías salir con el un día que vayamos a Hogsmead"

"¡Anda Tira! ¡Que nos esperan los carruajes! No hemos ni empezado las clases y ya estás haciendo de Cupido" dijo Sol empujándonos hacia los carruajes.


End file.
